Millions of people world wide suffer from disabling injuries and crippling diseases such as arthritis, Parkinson Disease, and Torsion Dystonia to name but a few. These disabilities make every day tasks such as eating a meal extremely difficult, if not impossible. For example, an individual with an advanced case of Torsion Dystonia or Parkinson Disease suffers from uncontrollable muscle spasms and other neurologic deficits that make holding and properly manipulating a fork and a knife impossible.
In cases such as those mentioned above, the afflicted individual requires certain products (e.g. "aids") in order to lead a fulfilling life and, as important, retain their self sufficiency and pride. Over the years many people have devoted their lives to developing such aids for disabled individuals. These aids range from artificial limbs to specially designed eating utensils, such as over-sized forks and knifes. Specially designed eating utensils have also been devised to benefit those individuals with weakened hands, limited dexterity, or other difficulties in grasping utensils with their hands. In essence, these utensils have restored the ability of many disabled individuals who were previously unable to eat a basic meal without the assistance of a third party.
Several manufacturers have developed large grip utensil handles so that individuals with weak hands can grasp the utensils. These utensils, however, are not well suited for those individuals who have the use of only one hand or arm (due to injury or other disability). In these cases, the individual with one hand still suffers from the inability to use two utensils simultaneously, thus still having to rely on others to prepare their food prior to eating (i.e. many disabled individuals rely on others to cut their food prior to them eating because they are unable to do it by themselves).
Several manufacturers, such as Sammons.TM., manufacture a complete array of orthopedic products for assisting individuals of varying disabilities. These products include home care products, personal care products, and dining accessories. In the case of dining accessories, Sammons.TM. has produced a full line of cutlery for disabled persons. These eating utensils include, among others, (i) adjustable swivel utensils for those individuals who lack wrist or finger motion, (ii) vertical and horizontal palm utensils which allow the hand in "mid-position" to function in a table-to-mouth pattern, (iii) offset combination forks and spoons (e.g. "sporks") that combine the use of a spoon and a fork into one unit for those individuals with limited wrist motion, (iv) adjustable utensils with an EZ Grasp.TM. handle that facilitates independent eating for those individuals with limited hand function or weakness, and (v) a roller knife having a built-up ergonomic handle for one handed use. As seen, Sammons.TM. does not combine several utensil heads into a single unit having a common handle for disabled persons having only the use of one hand.
Other manufacturers have also developed orthopedic dining accessories to assist disabled persons. For instance, Ableware.RTM. has developed adjustable built-up utensils. These utensils comprise two semi-circular handle portions that combine to form a circular handle. Rings are placed over the circular handle to hold the two semi-circular portions together. Placed between the two semi-circular portions is a utensil. To disassemble the unit, the rings are slid off the circular handle and the two semi-circular portions are pulled apart. Thereafter, a utensil can be taken out and a different utensil put in its place. The problem with this utensil, however, is that only one utensil can be used at a time. Further, in order to assemble and disassemble this utensil two hands are needed; one hand to slide off the rings and another hand to spread apart the circular handle and replace the utensil. Thus, this utensil clearly does not meet the needs of all disabled individuals, and in fact, appears to be useful for only those individuals who need a built-up grip due to weak hands.
Apothecary Products, Inc..RTM. produces Gripmate.TM. products to assist disabled persons. These products range from doorknob extensions to Comfort Grip.TM. forks and spoons. With regard to the Comfort Grip.TM. forks and spoons, a built-up handle is placed about the fork and spoon handle. This device does not combine several utensils together for easy use with one hand.
Several inventors have also attempted to developed specially designed utensils. These specially designed utensils, though, do not appear to be directed to those individuals with disabilities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 708,806 to G. Garda discloses a folding knife and fork suitable for campers and soldiers. This device comprises a hollow base handle, a folded fork, and several knives. The fork is pivotally mounted on the handle and folds into a pocket in an outer end of the handle. When the fork is in use, it is detached from the handle and unfolded. The knives are also pivotally mounted on the handle, but they fold into a hollow center of the handle. This tool does not have any specially designed handle for individuals with weak hands or other disabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,197 to W. Pruitt discloses an improved knife having a knife and a fork means. The fork serves as a pricking means and a hook means for pulling a food to the front of an oven when it is being baked. The fork and knife are attached to the handle by rivets. There is no mention of attachable utensil heads or a built up handle. Additionally, there is no mechanism to protect one's hand from being cut by the knife if it slips from the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,107 to C. A. DeFraties discloses a utility pocket knife wherein a retractable fork and knife are disclosed. Another combination fork and knife tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,541 to Bouchakian wherein a fork having a plurality of tines (e.g. fork) and a cutting edge integrally molded into an outer tine is disclosed. A standard handle (i.e. not built-up) having a tabbed structure opposite to the integrally molded cutting edge is also disclosed.
All of the above references use mechanisms that do not address the needs of a disabled person having the use of only one hand. What is needed to meet the needs of these individuals is a utensil that has several utensil heads attached to a common handle that is easy to manipulate and use. This utensil would include removable utensil heads, such as forks, knives, and spoons that can be easily interchanged by the user. This utensil would be easy to assemble and disassemble without the need for special tools, skills or other assistance, and would also be inexpensive to manufacture. Additionally, the utensil would be constructed so that all constituent components are securely fixed to one another utilizing a simple design fashioned for easy assembly and disassembly. In order to accomplish the above, the removable utensil heads would have a fastening assembly which engage notches or other mechanisms on the utensil.